A Time to Liv
by GrAwPzGUrL111
Summary: A new girl drops in the middle of the great hall in 1976 with a message from the future! She has come to destroy Voldermot in the past so that Harry, Ron, and Hermione don't die in the future, but not everyone wants to help. She falls in love with Snape


A TIME TO LIV

CHAPTER ONE

Olivia Eowyn Angarhad Kameko Lakeisha Morgaine Evans woke up in 1976 with a headache and naked. Her long red-auburn glowing tresses were all that saved her from being stark naked in the middle of the Great Hall at hogwarts school of witches and wizards. She also had cerulean-orange eyes that flashed when she was angry and she was angry because she didn't have her dagger. Or her clothes.

She regonised the scool immediately and got on her feet to look back at all the people staring at her – and not because of her beauty but because hse wasn't wearing a Hogwarts uniform. (She looked like Venus riding that giant shell thing and half the boys fell in love with her right away)

"I am from the future." She announced to everyone. "an I am here to save you." Then she fainted.

Professer Dumbledore took her away immediately ((probably because he was jealous, lol)) and gave her to Mcgonnagal.

"get her some clothes." Said Dumbledore harshely. "And then some lemon drops."

she woke up and her cerulean-orange eyes went wide like windows. She strunggled to sit up and made sure she was covered by her hair so no one could see her private bits.

"I am Olivia Eowyn Angarhad Kameko Lakeisha Morgaine Evans," said the raven-haired beauty proudly, "but call me 'Liv' cause I like to."

"how did you get here?" asked Mcgonagall frowning. "The future is very far away."

"You gave me a huge time turner," Liv said, please that she was so smart. "'Cause Harry, Ron, and Hermoine just died and I have to save them 'cause Harry's my cousin and Ron and I are dating. Or were, before he got blown up. I don't really care about Hermoine, but they are kind of a package."

"Well." said Dumbledore acceptingly. "We have to sort you. Which House would you like to be in?"

Liv was a Hufflepuff in her time, but she knew that if she was going to save the world, she'd have to be in Gryffindor."

"Gryff, if you please." She said. Of course, Dumbledore knew how special she was now, so he said yes, and mcgonaagll fround her some clothes ((see, you thought I forgot that she was naked!)) then took her to the Tower.

She recognized the Maruaders instantly and went over to say high, pulling her hair out of the way so she didn't trip. her new uniform was kind of tight and made her B-cup look like an E-cup but it was better than being naked so she didn't complain.

"I know you." Said Liv stopping in front of them and waving her hands to get their attanetion. "James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus is probably busy being a awerewolf."

Sirius jumped to his feet and shook his fists. "You are crazy." He screamed.

Peter turned into a rate and ran away. ((Just kidding, lol)).

"How did you know our names and that other thing?" James asked frowning like he was doing a hard math problem in his head.

"I am from the future, duh." said Liv. "My name's Olivia Eowyn Angarhad Kameko Lakeisha Morgaine Evans, but call me 'Liv'. Everyone does."

"You are the naked girl!" said Peter evily.

Sirius was still mad about Remus. "You better not tell!"

"Where's Ant Lily?" Liv asked James. The redhead was not in the room, and Liv got very worried; they had to be in love or else Harry would never be born and then ginny would be very upset and would probably try to kil her self. Ginny was Liv's absolute best friend in the world.

"Aunt Lily?" He repeated. "Red's you're aunt?"

"You still call her 'Red' that's so cute!" Liv laughed relieved.

"If your from the future, what are you doing here?" Demanded Sirius. He was very tall and handsome and reminded Live of Draco Malfoy who she had lost her "precious gift" to. Sometimes she wished he'd return it.

"My cousin Harry Potter, boyfriend Ron Weasley, and this other girl just blew up,"Said Liv, starting to cry. "And it's all Voldermot's fault!"

The others gasped. "You said his name!" Accused james.

"Who, Voldermot?"

"STOP THAT!" Peter went and threw up.

"I'm going to kill him now." Said Liv, rolling her eyes "And then everything will be okay. Except I guess you can't bring stuff with you from the future which is why I was naked, and now I don't have my dagger."

"That sucks." Said James.

"It's a magic dagger." Liv explained. "but it probably exists here, so we should go find it, and then I can kill, um, you know. Do you know where they keep things like that around here?"

"Hang on." said James. "You said you're cousin is Harry potter. There is no such person."

"Yes there is." said Liv. "He's your son. Yours and Lilly's. I'm only telling you this because at the moment he's exploded, and I need your help to fix it."

Sirius laughed. "Ha, ha, James, you and Lily are gonna have a baaaaaaabbbbbbiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!"

Peter giggled too, and even Liv laughed because James was just so red in the face that it was funny.

"Who are your parents?" said James, still asking annoying questions. "You said your last name was Evans!!!"

"it is." Liv sighed exashperatedly. "My Dad is Wormwood Evans, Lily's half-brother, and my mom is named Meridiana Black. I have a brother named Bismark Anteres Polonius Quentin Kai but everyone calls him Mark."

"Black!!!" screamed Sirius. "That is my sister!"

Liv threw herself on him and wrapped him into a hug. He was crying with joy. "She hates you now cause she thinks you murdered a bunch of people, but don't worry, she'll get over it."

"Uh, you should probably stop talking about the future!" Said Peter.

"Don't you get it?" Liv Said. "I'm going to change the future, that is the whole entire point, DUH. Do you WANT to become a Deatheater Wormtail?"

"What?!" Wormtail squeaked ((cause he's a rat, lol)). "I'm not evil!"

"Not yet." Said Liv. "And if I stab Voldermort with the enchanted dagger, you won't have to. So who's with me?"


End file.
